Because You Live
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Roxas and Namine sing to each other at the school talent show. Roxas X Namine. "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney and "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada


"Because You Live"

By narutofreak14

**Pairing:** Roxas x Namine

**Summary:** At the Twilight High School Talent School, Roxas sings a song that he made up for Namine.

**Notes:** I got the idea from watching a video on I don't remember the artist's name, but I like to thank him/her for giving me the idea. The song I used for this fanfic is "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. He is also the voice of Roxas in the game, so that's why I thought that the story would make sense if Roxas sings it. The other song is "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Squaresoft do. The song is owned by Jesse McCartney. Also, "The Everytime We Touch" is owned by Cascada.

Roxas was backstage. He was a little nervous about singing the song that he only wrote for Namine to almost everybody in the song. Hayner and Pence were checking the sound system and lighting effects for his act. He peeked through the curtain to find tons of people sitting out there. Olette was in her seat, ready to hear Roxas's song. "Good," sighed Roxas. "It doesn't look like Seifer will show up after his stupid act."

"Move aside, losers!" shouted Seifer.

"Man, I think I spoke too soon," said Roxas. He saw Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai pushing through the crowd. Seifer was given a 30-minute detention after his "Disappearing Act". What he really did was get Rai and Fuu to cut the lights and went through and stole everyone's stuff.

Roxas looked worried. After all, it was Seifer's fault that he was in the talent show in the first place. The teacher was passing out the sign-up sheet. Roxas didn't want to enter, but Seifer forged his name and turned it in. It was also Olette's idea for Roxas to serenade to Namine. Roxas stayed up through just writing and composing the music to his song. He hopes that Namine will like it.

Right now, he had two acts before his. There was a nerd on stage doing his "Talking Chicken" act. The talent show organizer then stepped. "Namine, you're on in 5!" he said. Roxas then turned around to see Namine, wearing a new dress and wearing her hair in a bun style. "Wow Namine," said Roxas. "You look great!"

"Thank you," said Namine.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Roxas.

"Singing."

"Singing?"

"I'm only doing that because Fuu got me into the talent show."

"Seifer and his friends can really be punks sometimes."

"Seifer and his friends are punks all the time!" said Namine. "Maybe I should just drop out before I embarrass myself," said Namine.

"Don't do that! You have a great singing voice, Namine. And I want to hear it!"

"But…Seifer's out there making fun of people," said Namine.

"Seifer makes fun of everybody! Just ignore him and sing what you want to sing." Namine, listening to Roxas's empowering words, decided to stand up and sing her song. "Thanks Roxas," said Namine. She then kissed his cheek, making him blush. He didn't care that Hayner and Pence were snickering in the back.

Namine stood up on stage. "Next up is Namine!" announced the manager.

"This should be good," said Seifer. "Hey Rai, pass me the Crunch bar."

"I like to---"

"Boo!" said Seifer. Namine looked at him with a serious expression, but got over it. "I like to dedicate this song to a certain boy." Everybody, especially Roxas, was shocked at who this mystery boy is. The song started warming up. The lights were focused on Namine.

"**Everytime We Touch"**

_**By Cascada**_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

After the song, everybody was cheering and applauding for Namine. "Thank you," said Namine.

"Bravo!" cheered Roxas. Namine then walked off stage and walked past Roxas. "Good luck Roxas," said Namine. Roxas sucked up his stage fright and got on stage. "Next up, Roxas!"

"Alright, something to see," said Seifer.

"Here's going to screw up, y'know!" said Rai.

"Pass the popcorn," said Fuu. Roxas was ready. "I…"

"Boo!" interrupted Seifer. The principal then called security on Seifer and they had him escorted from the building. "As I was saying," continued Roxas. "I like to dedicate this song to…Namine, and the song will explain why." Everybody was surprised at Roxas's move. Some thought it was very sweet, others though it was weird. The music started and the lights were focused on him.

"Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girlYou live  
My worldmy world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My worldmy world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girlCuz you live  
My worldmy world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live... I live I live...

At first, when Roxas was done, there was a long silence. Then, Olette started clapping and soon, everybody else was cheering and applauding. Even Rai and Fuu found it impressing. "Thank you all!" said Roxas, as he walked off the stage.

After the show, he met up with Namine again. "Because I make you believe in yourself when no body else would help?" asked Namine, quoting a line from Roxas's song.

"Everytime we touch…you get this feeling?" asked Roxas, quoting a line from her song. "And what feeling would that be?"

"The feeling of…love," said Namine.

"And we kiss, you feel like you can fly?"

"Well…" Roxas then pulled up Namine's chin up to his face. "I want to test that," he said. Namine was shocked as Roxas lowered his lips and kissed her. Namine was shocked, but she had to admit. "_Man, Roxas is such a good kisser!_" she thought.

**THE END**

Wow, I finished my first songfic…and in least then an hour :-)! Please leave a review!


End file.
